1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid crystal display technology and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a black picture insertion method when the panel is displayed in a 3D mode.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimension (3D) stereoscopic technology of a three-dimension (3D) stereoscopic television can be mainly divided into two types of a polarized type (active type) and a shutter type (passive type). Wherein, the shutter type synchronously switches a left-eye lens and a right-eye lens of a glass and a left-eye frame and a right-eye frame of an image on the television such that human eyes can receive different and fast switched frames so as to generate a stereoscopic image in the brain.
In the shutter type stereoscopic technology, when a left-eye frame and a right-eye frame are switching to display, a crosstalk problem is easily to generate. The crosstalk problem means: the left-eye frame received by the left eye includes the content of the right-eye frame, and the right-eye frame received by the right eye includes the content of the left-eye frame.
In order to eliminate the crosstalk problems, a black frame is inserted in the current shutter type stereoscopic technology. For example, the method utilizes a left-eye frame→black frame→right-eye frame→a black frame (LBRB) such that the left eye can receive the left-eye frame and the black frame simultaneously, and the right eye can receive the right-eye frame and the black frame simultaneously. Because the black frame is a background frame, the black frame and a normal frame will not generate a crosstalk. Inserting a black frame is known as a black-insertion (BI) technology, and is usually utilized in a flat display device in order to improve the display quality of the flat display device when displaying a dynamic image. The black-insertion technology inserts a black frame between two continuous frames in order to eliminate the integration effect to the eye. Furthermore, a moving screen response timing (MPRT) when the panel is displaying the dynamic image is improved so that the display quality is improved.
However, the black-insertion (BI) technology requires a higher refresh frequency. For a refresh frequency as 60 Hz for a left eye or a right eye, a refresh frequency is 240 Hz for a driving circuit of a flat display device using the black-insertion (BI) technology. The power consumption and the cost are increased. Besides, the diving method also causes the drawbacks of a lower brightness of the display screen and a shorter charge time for the liquid crystal capacitor.